Cora Unleashed
by BlueAnonymous
Summary: Season 3, Episode 4 (Unleashed) in Cora's point of view


_Starts on season 3, episode 4, __Unleashed__. The Hale siblings and Deucalion's pack are at Derek's house. Derek is badly beaten and stabbed so that he cannot heal. Cora is held back by members of Deucalion's pack._

"See the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple." said Deucalion standing over Derek as he bled out onto the floor, "We all know a pack is strongest due to it's individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I was no longer fit for my role anymore and tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas that I didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power for your own by killing another one, in fact I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."

Deucalion snapped his cane out scarcely missing Derek's fingers and kneeled down beside him tauntingly close. He took Derek by the hair and pulled his face up. There was blood trickling out of his mouth. It was hard for Cora to watch this. She had just been reunited with her older brother after seven years of separation because of the Hale family fire. This was supposed to be a happy time of catching up, but instead her older brother was covered in his own blood with his blind tormentor there closer to Derek than she was.

Deucalion felt Derek's face, "You're right Kali, he looks like his mother."

At the mention of their mother, both Hale siblings flinched.

"You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did. "I know you. I know what you are." Derek said, trying not to choke on all the blood in his mouth, "You're a fanatic."

"Know me?" Deucalion was more amused than insulted, " You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas." as if on cue, thunder rocked the room, "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!"

Deucalion delivered his last sentence with such power and rage that by some strange means he broke the lens of his sunglasses. He slowly pulled them off and with a nod, signaled Kali to pull the staff impaling Derek from his back.

Derek tensed as it left his body then collapsed to the floor. Deucalion walked out of the room followed by his pack as if nothing had happened.

Cora ran to the aid of her brother. He was out cold but the healing had already started so she moved him to his bed. When he was situated so that his body could heal she sat at the edge of the bed and cried. Her poor brother never happy, never at peace. She believed that they were reunited so that together they could finally find that peace.

_-hours later-_

Derek was in one of his moods again. No one could blame him, it had been a rough day to say the least. He looked out the window at the rain pouring down outside, an empty scotch glass in his hand.

"I finished dinner." Cora said, startling him.

"Not hungry."

Suddenly the door opened and Isaac Lahey entered. Cora immediately reacted by straightening her spine and trying her best to smile. Derek was unphased by his presence.

"What's up with him?" Isaac asked.

Before Cora could fill Isaac in on the events of the day, Derek spoke.

"You need to leave."

"Ah...I don't get it. Did something happen?" He looked to Cora for clarity but she averted her eyes, unsure of what her brother was doing.

"It's just not going to work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's just too much. I need you out tonight."

Isaac scoffed, not taking Derek seriously. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else." Derek still hadn't turned around to look at him.

Isaac caught onto the severity of the situation. "Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek turned to face him.

"Oh come on..."

"Just get out."

"Dere-"

"GO!" he yelled flinging the glass at Isaac. Isaac had just enough time to duck and cover his head as the glass shattered on the wall behind him. Cora stood on the sides and watched in horror. Who was this person her brother had turned into? Her brother would have never kicked out a boy with no where to go. Isaac had no parents, just like the Hales.

Isaac sulked out, betrayed.

As soon as the door closed Derek turned to his sister. "Not a word. Not a single word."

"DEREK! How could you do that! You, of all people, should know what it's like to-Where are you going?!"

"To sleep, Cora. I'm done dealing with things today." He slammed the door in her face.

Cora went to her room and attempted to follow her brother's example and go to sleep but couldn't. She couldn't rest knowing that Isaac was out there all alone. She hopped out of bed and carefully sneaked out of the house. She silently cursed the old wood of the Hale house but praised the scotch Derek had had before his outburst. She made it out to his Camaro and got in. She drove away and didn't dare look back until miles away.

She had no idea where Isaac would go but decided to start with Scott's house. Scott McCall was Isaac's closest friend. Right? Truth was, Cora didn't know much about her brother's beta. She was attracted to him the first day she saw him but once it was obvious the feeling wasn't mutual she put it behind her. Isaac was the kind of guy to fancy Alison or Lydia, not Cora.

She pulled up to the McCall house and rang the doorbell. Scott answered.

"Cora?"

"Yeah. Uh have you seen Isaac? He and Derek got in a fight and-"

"Yeah he's here let me go get him."

_Dammit, Scott. Way to leave me out in the rain. It's pouring out here!_ thought Cora.

Isaac came to the door and marveled at the sight before him. The youngest Hale was standing out in the rain, no coat, her dark hair all wet and stuck to her face. He couldn't help but still find her beautiful. He didn't notice that she was speaking to him until she looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh sorry. What?"

"You missed all of that?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Well basically I apologized on behalf of my brother and asked you to come back."

"I don't think Derek wants me there and it's his house."

"First of all, Derek was drunk when he kicked you out. Second, it's the Hale house. He's not the only Hale here anymore. This is me inviting you back."

Isaac and Cora drove back in the Camaro in silence, both minds going wild. Isaac sneaking glances at the brunette driving. She was a different kind of beautiful, he realized. It wasn't the first thing you noticed about Cora. Once you made her smile, you found her beauty; a hidden treasure.

Cora was too busy to notice Isaac. She was worried about what Derek was going to do when he woke up and found Isaac there. She parked in front of the house.

"Maybe we should wait to tell my brother."

"I thought you said he would be okay with it."

"I'm sure he will be...Once I talk to him..."

"So...what do we do for now."

"I have an idea for the mean time."

They snuck back into the house and could hear the snores echoing from Derek's room throughout the house. Cora took Isaac to her room and closed the door.

"There's room on the floor on the side of my bed. You can sleep there and even if Derek comes in, he won't see you because my bed covers you."

"You're okay with me sleeping here?"

"Should I not be?"

"Well I'm sure most girls would be a little wary of having a boy sleep in their rooms with them..."

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm beginning to see that."


End file.
